


I Can't Control Myself (Because I Don't Know How)

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jeongcheol but only in the background, M/M, Mention of Porphyria, See Notes for Additional Warnings, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Surprise bitch i bet you'd thought you'd seen the last of me, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: “Wonwoo, I-feel kind of weird.” He leaned closer, breath ghosting across Wonwoo’s face. His eyes were half lidded, his tongue running over his bottom lip. “You smell really good.”Wonwoo felt his world tilt on its axis before righting itself.Oh.The pieces all seemed to click together, and it was so obvious if you ignored that it was impossible.--Or--Grad Student Wonwoo saves a boy being chased down his street.  He’s definitely more than meets the eye.It’s the Halloween Special.





	I Can't Control Myself (Because I Don't Know How)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Halloween. I love vampires. I also love Wonwoo and Taeyong and you can pry THAT right out of my lifeless hands.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Some additional warnings** : There is mild Self Harm, and it's more of a "am I really a vampire let's check" thing, but PLEASE do not read this if it will trigger you. Your safety is way more important to me than this story. 
> 
> I also mention a real medical condition called porphyria. People with porphyria are very sensitive to sunlight (along with many other symptoms) and it's believed that this is where the idea of vampires may have come from. Anyway, if you do decide to look into it be aware that images are VERY GRAPHIC and this condition can be very debilitating.
> 
> To Jess, who really let me run wild on this one. Thanks for supporting me even in this.

The moon outside was full, shining right through the balcony window and casting enough light on its own to illuminate the entire living room. Wonwoo picked the apartment specifically for the balcony. He could sit curled up on his sofa under piles of blankets as the cool autumn air blew in and read to his heart's content. He had a few candles lit on his coffee table, the soft flicker bouncing off the pages of his book. Reading without a proper light might be bad for the eyes, but it was good for the soul.

Wonwoo was in grad school, working his way through a massive thesis along with teaching two undergrad World Lit classes, and his cozy apartment on the outside of the city was just the escape he needed. He’d put in two all-nighters this week, one just to grade essays (only two of them were even formatted correctly) and the other to nail down the final points of his thesis (music as a form of story-telling, which at the time seemed like a perfect combination of his two favorite things but now just made him want to die). Tonight he planned to do nothing but relax.

He was finally getting sucked back into the story ( _Jean-Claude was standing by the door. He said, “I almost had you, my little animator.” I glanced at his face and quickly down._ ) when a buzz sounded from the intercom by his front door. He really, really wanted to ignore it. It was late though, and probably meant one of his neighbors forgot their key or something. Or maybe it was Jun, who liked to come over unannounced sometimes just to bug him. He got up, sticking a bookmark in his book and setting it on the coffee table as the buzzing became more frequent.

“Okay, okay,” he muttered, hitting the talk button. “Who is it?”

“Please let me in! Please help me!” a voice answered back, clearly out of breath. “These guys are chasing me and I don’t know what they want and they’ve been following me from campus and _I really need help_.”

The campus was miles away. This kid must have been running for hours, and Wonwoo knew genuine fear when he heard it. He hit the unlock button on his intercom, opening his door so the kid would know where to come in. The boy flung the main door open and slammed it shut quickly behind him. Wonwoo could see dark figures coming closer through the glass on either side, their shapes blurred somehow under the moonlight. He rushed down the stairs, grabbing the boy by the wrist and pulling him up and inside the safety of his apartment. He locked the door behind them, hoping they didn’t see where the boy had ended up through the thick glass of the main entrance. He rushed over to his balcony door, shutting and locking that as an extra precaution.

“Do I need to call the police?” He turned to assess the boy still standing in his entryway. He didn’t seem to be hurt, just out of breath and a little pale from the ordeal. He pulled his shoes off and stepped further into the apartment.

“You don’t need to do that. I think if I just lay low for a while they’ll give up.”

If he wasn’t worried about it Wonwoo wouldn’t be either. He shrugged, sitting down on the couch and gesturing for the boy to do the same. He sat down at the opposite end and pulled his knees up to his chest like he was trying to make himself smaller.

“What’s your name?”

The boy turned his head toward him. Something in the way the moonlight hit him made him look even paler, his skin almost glowing, his hair just this side of blood red. He was unbelievably attractive.

“Lee Taeyong. I’m a graduate student at the university. I study Music Production.”

Wonwoo felt himself relax a little. Not a kid. The idea of a grad student running miles to his apartment being chased by unknown people was definitely not as concerning as a freshman doing the same thing. Grad school came with all kinds of surprises.

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo. Also a grad student, but I study Literature.”

Taeyong made a little face at that, which was fine because Wonwoo had heard everything there was to hear about studying lit and nothing really fazed him anymore.

“Sorry. Lit has never been my favorite subject. All the symbolism and analysis is a little forced to me.”

He waved a hand carelessly in front of himself.

“It’s fine. Taeyong, do you want to stay here tonight? I have a spare room you can use. Tomorrow I can take you back home or if you’re worried people are staking out your place I can take you somewhere else.”

He turned so he was facing the boy, crossing his legs and sitting with his back against the arm rest. Taeyong glanced over before mirroring his position.

“Actually, yeah, that would be great. I really can’t thank you enough for letting me in.” His smile was warm with pretty white teeth peeking through.

Wonwoo felt a shiver run up his spine, like the hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up. Strange. He forced the feeling away, pulling himself off the couch and making his way to the kitchen.

“Do you want something to eat? Or some water? I’m sure you’re exhausted after everything,” he called over his shoulder. He didn’t have much besides instant noodles and bottled water, but he figured a fellow student would understand (or at least not complain).

“Some water would be good. I might actually be dying of thirst.”

He grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and tossed it to the boy as he sat back down. Taeyong caught it easily and took a grateful sip. It almost looked like he made a little face, like the grimace after taking a shot, but by the time Wonwoo’s brain registered it Taeyong looked completely normal.

He pulled a blanket from behind his back, the one he had been nesting in before, and silently passed it to Taeyong. The boy was only wearing a thin black tee shirt and matching ripped jeans. He had to be freezing. His fingers brushed against Taeyong’s as he handed it over and God, he _was_ freezing. His hands felt like ice. Taeyong wrapped the blanket around his shoulders.

“Thanks. I guess it’s because I was running so much but I don’t feel cold at all.”

They sat in silence for a bit, the moon almost out of view from the balcony window. Wonwoo reached a hand out to his book, debating between diving back into his story and being polite. He was so curious about how Taeyong had ended up here he couldn’t stand it, and even though something in the back of his mind told him to drop it, he just had to ask.

“So, what exactly happened to you tonight?” he moved his back off the armrest and scooted until he was almost in the middle of the couch, book left in its place.

Taeyong cleared his throat and took another small sip of water before inching forward as well.

“I’m still not sure myself. I woke up to someone pounding on my door. It was already dark out so I figured it was one of my friends checking up on me. I went out last night and must have slept all day, so they were probably worried about me. When I opened the door, these guys just grabbed me. They were super strong,” he paused, looking away from Wonwoo to take a breath. He still seemed pretty shaken.

“They dragged me outside and one of them had this huge silver knife. I think they were really going to kill me. I managed to get away from the guy who was holding me and I just started running.”

Wonwoo took Taeyong’s hands into his own, rubbing his thumbs across them in what he hoped was a comforting way.

“I still can’t believe you ran all the way here,” Wonwoo said. He couldn’t help but smile. “You know it’s like eight miles to campus.”

Taeyong looked genuinely surprised.

“Eight miles? Are you sure? I swear I was only running for twenty minutes at the most.”

The wind gusted through the window, the flames of the candle dangerously close to going out. Wonwoo shivered so hard his hands shook. He flushed, feeling a bit sheepish as took his hands off Taeyong’s to pull a blanket around himself.

A thought itched in the back of Wonwoo’s mind, but the more he tried to pull at the idea, the more elusive it seemed to be.

“Maybe it has something to do with what you did last night? Did you steal money from someone or something?”

Taeyong blanched.

“I’m not a _thief_ , Wonwoo. It was a normal night out. I met a guy, he bought me drinks, we hooked up behind the bar and I went home. Nothing out of the ordinary at all.”

Oh.

Wonwoo flushed hard.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry. I-uh-” he turned away and pulled the blanket around himself tighter, “I just don’t really go out a lot.”

Taeyong smiled playfully.

“No offense, but you _do_ seem like a homebody.”

Wonwoo huffed, turning back to meet the boy’s eyes again. Taeyong was ethereal.

The moon shown clear and full through the front window. Wonwoo hadn’t noticed how much time had passed since he let Taeyong into his apartment. It must have been close to three in the morning if the moonlight was coming through there. It hit Taeyong like a spotlight, and he looked like one of those drama heartthrobs that turned out to be bad in the end.

Wonwoo felt his breath catch.

Oh.

Suddenly Taeyong’s eye went wide, pupils blown, and he bit his lip like he was in pain.

He leaned toward Wonwoo, his eyes black pools in the candlelight. He was breathing fast and his arms trembled as he leaned his weight on them.

“Wonwoo, I-feel kind of weird,” he leaned closer, breath ghosting across Wonwoo’s face. His eyes were half lidded, and his tongue darted out to run across his bottom lip. “You smell _really_ good.”

Wonwoo felt his world tilt on its axis before righting itself.

Oh.

The pieces all seemed to click together, and it was so _obvious_ if you ignored that it was impossible.

Taeyong was so _pale_ , dark circles like bruises under his eyes. He was freezing to the touch but said he felt fine. He had barely drunk anything since he got here yet he kept mentioning how thirsty he was. He was being chased- no, he was being _hunted_. His eyes started at Wonwoo’s lips and trailed lower, his head leaning slowly toward the space where neck met shoulder.

“Taeyong, you’re-,” he started, unable to hold in a gasp as Taeyong’s lips met his neck.

“You’re so warm. God, and you smell _so good_.”

Taeyong practically moaned, crawling forward until he sat himself in Wonwoo’s lap. Wonwoo bit back a groan as Taeyong’s lips continued tracing his neck softly, hovering over his rapid pulse.

His fight or flight response was screaming at him to get away, but he felt rooted to the spot, completely powerless to stop the inevitable. Oh, God, he’d been looking into his _eyes_ -

Wonwoo felt the graze of teeth against his neck and snapped out of his daze, grabbing Taeyong by the hair and pulling him back roughly. The boy whimpered, eyes still half open, mouth slack and Wonwoo felt a sick kind of arousal swirl in his gut. He took a deep, steadying breath.

“Taeyong. You’re a vampire.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Back in the early 90s when grunge was just starting to take off, a really famous guitarist in a really famous rock band overdosed on heroin, was rushed to the hospital and was pronounced dead on arrival. Standard rock and roll stuff, except that it wasn’t. The guy ended up waking up in the morgue, pounding on the door like a scene out of a horror novel. Most people just thought the doctors had made a mistake until the tabloids leaked some photos from the band’s tour bus.

The guitarist didn’t shoot up heroin.

He’d been injecting himself with blood he drew out of passed out groupies. The guitarist held a press conference later that month and revealed the truth. He was a vampire, sustaining his life the way he’d been taught by the one that made him. It turned out there were quite a few vampire rock stars and the alternative scene ate it up. Grunge exploded, vampires faded into the general aesthetic of the decade, and for the majority of people it became out of sight out of mind.

Wonwoo wasn’t really old enough to remember much about it personally, but he remembered his parents talking about it, voices hushed at the kitchen table so they wouldn’t scare him. In high school he had to do a research paper on the ethics of vampirism in the new millennium. It was something that was still being debated even now.

Becoming a vampire was something millions of people wanted to do, but the government had put it completely on lock down. Paperwork, psychological screenings, aptitude tests, and physical exams were just some of the requirements. Immortality, it turned out, wasn’t really ethical to the powers that be, so not a single person had legally been made a vampire since the reveal.

So vampires were real (and not entirely like the books made them out to be), but they were a rarity. They kept to themselves, to the tiny niches they built in dark corners. And they certainly didn’t make _new_ vampires.

Taeyong blinked like he was waking up, and looked down for a moment before glancing back up, confusion coloring his features.

“What are you saying? A vampire? Wonwoo, that doesn’t make any sense.”

Wonwoo let go of his hair and moved both hands to his shoulders.

“Okay, then can you explain what happened just now? Why people chased you, and why it took you almost no time to run here? Why you’re so pale and cold?”

Taeyong pouted. If Wonwoo wasn’t so nervous he’d call him cute. Maybe even out loud.

“I told you _I don’t know_ why those guys were after me. And I-…I don’t know,” he said, his voice going quiet like he was embarrassed, “I just felt really weird all of the sudden and you smelled really nice. Being close to you made me feel a little less weird.”

He pulled out of Wonwoo’s grip, moving off his lap and back to the other side of the couch. “Besides, what makes you a vampire expert? Do you have vampire friends or something?”

Wonwoo sighed. No one took literature majors seriously.

“For one, I’m a lit major. Do you know how many papers on vampirism in the context of today’s society I’ve written since undergrad?” He held up the book he had been reading. “Second I’m kind of _into_ horror. Vampires, zombies, werewolves, you name it.”

Taeyong stared at the book cover for a few minutes before looking back at Wonwoo. He pulled his knees up to his chest again and hid his face in them.

“This is insane. I’m not a vampire.”

Wonwoo inched forward and held his wrist up to Taeyong’s knees. His head lifted comically fast, his eyes going pitch black.

“Why do you smell so _good_ I don’t _understand_ -,” he whined, biting his bottom lip hard.

“You might as well do it.” Wonwoo felt his face heat up. “I uh-I don’t mind if you bite me.”

Taeyong shook his head hard.

“Oh my God I’m not going to bite you! I’m not a vampire!”

Wonwoo figured he was going to have to prove it, maybe to both of them. He scanned his coffee table and his eyes landed on a safety pin. He grabbed one of Taeyong’s hands and jabbed the safety pin into his finger.

Taeyong yelled, pulling his hand back quickly.

“What the _fuck_ was that for?!”

Wonwoo just stared at his finger, inclining his head so Taeyong would look too.

A drop of blood had welled up from his finger. It was dark, almost black, and oozed in a sluggish line. Taeyong wiped the blood away on his jeans. His finger looked fine. There wasn’t even a dot to show where he’d been pricked. Wonwoo didn’t know if he was pleased with himself or scared out of his mind.

Taeyong grabbed the safety pin from Wonwoo and stuck it in a vein on the back of his hand. He pulled it down and a dark line was left in its wake.

They both watched as the wound healed like magic.

“What is happening to me?” Taeyong breathed out. He looked genuinely scared, and Wonwoo’s heart ached a little for the boy.

“You’re a vampire, Taeyong. Well, mostly. According to what’s been leaked to the media, you don’t really get all the perks until you drink blood for the first time.”

Taeyong looked a little hopeful at that.

“So I’m not a vampire…yet. If I don’t drink any blood won’t I just go back to normal then?”

Wonwoo sighed. Taeyong was just as bad as his World Lit students, half listening and missing the point entirely.

“Whether you drink any blood or not, you’re obviously not human anymore. Right now, you’re just easier to kill. Those guys are going to keep coming after you,” he said, looking up at Taeyong with a smirk, “but they can’t get to you in here. I didn’t invite _them_ in, only you.”

Taeyong looked torn between laughing and crying.

“So I’m safe in here, but it doesn’t really matter because I’m still dead. I always heard terrible things about grad school, but I didn’t think getting turned into a vampire was going to make the list.”

Wonwoo laughed so hard his nose scrunched up. The fear made everything funnier, and Taeyong looked shocked for a moment before laughing too. When they finally calmed down, Wonwoo felt better, more in control of himself. The night’s events had been a whirlwind, but there were still a lot of things left to do. He held up his wrist between them like an offering.

“It’s really fine. I bet it won’t even hurt. Just drink my blood Taeyong. If you don’t who knows what will happen to you.”

Taeyong whimpered, his resolve crumbling away. He wrapped a hand around Wonwoo’s wrist and pulled him forward until their faces were inches apart. Taeyong’s eyes searched his face, and Wonwoo hoped he found whatever comfort or permission he was looking for instead of the barely contained excitement thrumming through him. He’d been fighting back desire since Taeyong had been blood drunk in his lap, so, so close to sinking teeth into his neck.

So Wonwoo thought vampires were hot. It wasn’t something he ever thought he’d _experience_. It had been nothing more than a fantasy until a few hours ago.

He watched, almost entranced, as Taeyong opened his mouth, his wrist inching closer, and-

Oh.

His canines were a little longer, sharper looking than normal teeth. He had _fangs_. Taeyong breathed deep, a shudder wracking his frame, his breath hot on Wonwoo’s wrist, and before he could brace himself the vampire bit down.

Wonwoo hissed. It felt like getting stuck with those large bore needles they use when you donate blood (some sick part of his mind laughed at the irony).  It felt like an over-eager lover pressing teeth a little too hard as they kiss down your body. It felt like getting bitten. Taeyong’s lips drew back for a moment and he could see his own blood well up, bright red. He bit back a groan, arousal shooting through him like a current as the boy closed his mouth fully around the bite, and sucked.

Taeyong looked up with glassy eyes and let out a shuddering exhale through his nose. Wonwoo felt the heavy drag of tongue, another jolt running through him even though it kind of hurt. It was the pain, the pleasure, the _blood_ , all of it together that finally snapped the last string of his control. He slid his free hand up Taeyong’s thigh, grabbing him roughly by the waist and hauling him onto his lap. Every pull from the boy’s mouth was like a metaphor, like he was sucking something that wasn’t his life out of him. Maybe his sanity.

Wonwoo yanked the boy off his wrist, watched his own blood trickle down the corner of his mouth. Without thinking, he arched up and licked the line of blood away before connecting their lips. He saw fireworks behind his eyes as Taeyong moaned into his mouth and opened up like he could read his mind (maybe he _could,_ who knew what vampire powers were really real). Wonwoo swore his eyes rolled back as Taeyong’s tongue roamed his mouth, the taste of blood, _his blood_ , making him dizzy. His hands wandered under Taeyong’s shirt and he marveled as the skin beneath him slowly warmed, like he was coming back to life. God, he felt so _dizzy_. They broke apart, chests heaving, starting at each other before quickly glancing away. Wonwoo wanted Taeyong to bite him again, to kiss him until he couldn’t breathe, to bruise his hips as he fucked into him slowly.

Okay, he had to calm down. He took three slow, deep breaths before finally looking back into Taeyong’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, I-” Wonwoo started, feeling mortified now that his brain wasn’t wrapped in a haze of desire.

“No it’s-,” Taeyong interrupted, a proper flush on his face now that Wonwoo’s blood pumped through him. “It’s ok. I would have told you to stop if I didn’t like it.”

Wonwoo smiled shyly.

“So you _did_ like it? The blood or the kissing?”

He pushed Wonwoo’s shoulder hard enough that he fell back against the arm rest, his arms moving next to his head, caging him against the couch.

“Maybe I liked both.”

Oh.

Wonwoo looked into his eyes, into the darkness he found there, and smirked.

“Maybe I did too.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Wonwoo felt like he was taking care of a cat. The vampire was lying on top of him, head resting in the crook of his neck. Maybe he was sleeping. Wonwoo _did_ know a lot about vampires, but most of what he knew was speculation, unconfirmed lore at best. Vampires released as little factual information as they could get away with, letting established superstition speak for itself most times.

He set his book back on the coffee table and stared at his wrist. He’d stopped bleeding as soon as Taeyong’s mouth left him, but he still had two deep punctures surrounded by what were clearly regular teeth marks. The skin was bruising, already turning a reddish purple. He had expected the bite to look cleaner, prettier, like they did in movies. He bent his wrist a little, testing, and hissed quietly at the pain that spread hot through the area. A strange feeling settled low in his stomach.

He wrapped his arm around Taeyong, who attempted to burrow closer to him like they weren’t already pressed together as close as they could get. He knew they couldn’t stay like this. He needed to get Taeyong somewhere darker. From the browsing he had done on his phone earlier, it seemed like the sun wouldn’t kill him, but it would make him extremely sick. Less like turning to ash and more like porphyria.

Wonwoo pulled enough all-nighters his senior year that he had invested in those heavy blackout curtains. He hoped that would keep Taeyong safe enough until he could come up with a better plan. He turned his head and reached for his phone on the coffee table to check the time. 5:30. He sighed.

“Taeyong,” he said gently, giving the boy a little shake. Taeyong lifted his head to look at him, eyes bleary as he hummed an acknowledgment.

“The sun is going to rise soon. My room has blackout curtains so you’ll be safe if you sleep in there today.”

Taeyong sat up, arching his back as he stretched. Wonwoo bit his lip and looked away quickly, the sight too much for his hazy brain.

“Ok, but do you have something I can sleep in? I really don’t want to sleep in my jeans if I don’t have to.”

Wonwoo watched Taeyong’s back as he stood up, a fuzzy warmth settling in his chest.

“I’ll find you something. Here, this way.”

Wonwoo walked him down the narrow hallway to his bedroom. He double checked that his curtains were pulled tightly shut before digging through his dresser and pulling out some sweat pants and a tee shirt for them both.

“I’m going to sleep in the other room. If you need anything I’ll be right next door.”

He set the extra clothes on his bed and turned to leave. Taeyong’s hand shot to his wrist before he made it two paces.

“Please don’t go.”

His voice was so soft Wonwoo almost thought he imagined it, would have left if the boy’s hand on his wrist wasn’t locking him in place.

“I just-I haven’t been able to really calm down since-,” he started, taking a deep breath before continuing, “When we were on your couch…that’s the first time I’ve relaxed all night. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep if you aren’t there.”

Wonwoo looked into Taeyong’s eyes, felt the slight tremble in the hand clutching his wrist. He hadn’t known Taeyong for a full day yet, and maybe it had something to do with crazy vampire magic, but he didn’t want to leave him either. He felt an overwhelming need to protect him, to stay close.

He reached out with his other hand and carefully pried Taeyong’s fingers from his wrist, squeezing his hand gently.

“Ok. If that’s really what you want, I don’t mind. I am going to change in the bathroom though.”

Taeyong visibly relaxed, running a hand through his hair sheepishly. Wonwoo couldn’t hide a smile. He squeezed Taeyong’s hand one more time before heading across the hall to change.

By the time he dressed and brushed his teeth Taeyong was snuggled under his blankets. It was just luck that he picked the side closest to the wall (maybe he really _could_ read minds). Wonwoo got in next to him and switched off the lamp on his bedside table, plunging them in darkness. They lay in silence for a while, so long that Wonwoo almost slipped into sleep.

“I’m a little scared, Wonwoo. I’m not going to like, _die_ during the day am I?”

He felt Taeyong shift closer to him, and he rolled on his side so they were facing each other.

“That’s just a myth, Taeyong. Lots of vampires make appearances while the sun is out, even the ones made in the 90s. As far as I can tell you’ll just sleep like normal.”

He reached blindly for Taeyong’s hand under the blanket and laced their fingers together. “I can stay awake until you fall asleep if you want.”

Taeyong squeezed his hand.

“You’ve really been a life saver. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you for everything you’ve done for me.”

That fluttery feeling surfaced again, and Wonwoo clamped it down.

“Don’t thank me yet. We still have a lot more to do tomorrow. Sleep well, Taeyong.”

“Sweet dreams.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Wonwoo woke up with a start, panicked in the darkness. If his hand wasn’t still laced with Taeyong’s he would have thought he’d dreamed everything. He carefully untangled their hands, holding his breath for a moment to listen for Taeyong’s breathing (did he even _need_ to breathe), and once he was satisfied that Taeyong was ok, grabbed his phone off the bedside table. 1:30pm.

He got out of bed, grabbing his glasses off his table and padding down the hall to the kitchen. He brewed some coffee, sat down on his couch, and took a deep breath.

Now what?

There were still 4 or 5 hours until sunset. He sipped his coffee slowly, scrolling absently through his phone and musing over last night’s events, trying to figure out a plan. He needed to get Taeyong back to his house or somewhere he would be safe. He needed to do more research. He needed…to talk to someone. Wonwoo had three people he would consider best friends, but only one of them had the calmness and dependability to handle a situation like this.

He sighed, opening his messages and typing _Can you come over? It’s important._ He erased it twice before he finally sent it.

Twenty minutes later keys were jingling in his lock. Seungcheol was the only person he trusted enough to give a spare key (Jun couldn’t be trusted to use it for anything good, and Jeonghan just stole Seungcheol’s when he wanted something). He stepped out of his shoes before padding over to the couch, tossing his keys on the coffee table.

“Was anyone waiting around outside when you got here?” he asked in a rush as Seungcheol got comfortable.

“What kind of question is that, Wonwoo? What’s going on?”

Seungcheol’s face was serious, mouth pulled down in that worried way, eyes glancing all over Wonwoo’s face like he was looking for bruises. Wonwoo sighed again as he stood and headed back to the kitchen, returning with two mugs of coffee. He handed one to Seungcheol as he sat back down.

“So, long story short-,” Wonwoo started, ready for the whole conversation to be over, but Seungcheol put a hand on his knee, rubbing little circles into his skin.

“No. Just start at the beginning. I’m guessing it has something to do with the shoes that aren’t yours at the front door.”

Seungcheol smiled in that flirty way, where he didn’t realize he was doing it. It was charming, really, and the familiarity of it helped calm him down. Wonwoo wanted so badly for this to just be him venting about a shitty one night stand. It would be easier that way.

So, he took a deep breath and started at the beginning.

 

 

***

 

 

“So, there’s an honest to god vampire in your bed right now?”

“I think you’re missing the point, but yes. There’s a vampire in my bed,” Wonwoo said, eyeing him sharply as he wrapped a hand around his wrist, “and if you say what I know you’re thinking out loud I’m kicking you out.”

Seungcheol held his hands in front of him, looking a little embarrassed.

“I know you’re worried about all of this. You wouldn’t have asked me to come here if you weren’t. I just-I don’t know what to say. This is the craziest thing that’s ever happened to any of my friends.”

Wonwoo shook his head and managed a small smile.

“I just needed to talk it out. I feel like I can think more clearly now.”

 Seungcheol smiled and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. Wonwoo was always grateful to have Seungcheol in his life, but today it hit him especially hard. He really needed to get the boy something nice, or maybe cook him dinner.

Seungcheol’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to check it and sighed as he grabbed his keys off the table.

“I know I haven’t been here long, but I have to go meet some undergrad for tutoring. I’m making them pay double for taking me away from you.”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m still glad you came. Plus if anything bad happens to me at least one other person knows what’s been going on.”

Seungcheol frowned as he pulled his shoes back on.

“Well, nothing bad is going to happen to you. That guy’s like super strong now right? You said he drank blood?”

Wonwoo hid his flush by pushing his glasses up his nose. He’d left out some of the more _intimate_ details of the previous night, but there were some things he couldn’t hide from Seungcheol even if he wanted to.

“He did, yeah.”

“So you’ll be fine then. By the way, if he’s going to drink more of your blood, you should really eat something. You can’t help him if you pass out.”

Wonwoo hid his face in his hands and groaned as Seungcheol laughed. He opened the door, turning around for a moment.

“I really do have to go. Text me later, ok? And let me meet him next time. Jeonghan is going to lose it when he hears about this.”

Wonwoo didn’t look up until the door shut. Seungcheol was worse than his parents sometimes.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The sun had just set when Wonwoo heard a door open and shut. He’d had a lot of time to think after Seungcheol left. He took a shower. He ordered take out, even splurging on meat. He’d made it to the next book in the series he was reading _(“Who hit you?" "Why, so you can go beat him up?"  "One of the fringe benefits of being my human servant is my protection." "I don't need your protection, Jean-Claude."_ ).

He heard Taeyong turn the shower on, and he hoped the spare towels he’d left out were obvious enough. He was at the table in his dining area, laptop open and school work in front of him. He still had a few more papers to grade before Monday, so he worked on those while the rush of water lulled into white noise around him.

Wonwoo looked up from his work when Taeyong padded into the living room. He was wearing his clothes from yesterday, his red hair dark from the water. He looked better, more rested, a little less pale than he’d been before. Maybe Wonwoo’s blood was magic. At this point, anything was possible. He looked back to his laptop before he got caught staring.

Taeyong walked over to the table and pulled out the chair across from him to join him. Wonwoo looked up and smiled, a sudden bout of shyness making his skin prickle with heat.

“Did you sleep well?”

Taeyong nodded and returned his smile with one this side of blinding. He was unbelievably cute tonight, and Wonwoo felt his heart stutter. He wondered if Taeyong could hear it (he probably _could_. Shit.).

“I did. I feel a lot better than I did last night.”

Wonwoo smirked.

“I’m sure the blood helped a lot more than sleeping did.”

Taeyong looked away for a moment, flushing across his cheeks in a soft pink before turning back to him.

“Maybe it was both….the blood and the sleeping.”

Wonwoo smiled and conceded with a nod as he went back to grading essays. Taeyong grabbed a notebook and pen from the pile on the table, flipped it open and started writing. Wonwoo figured he was working on something for school himself. They sat there in comfortable silence. It was strangely domestic, the kind of domestic Wonwoo hadn’t known in a long time. It was…nice.

Once Wonwoo finished, he shut his laptop and glanced across at Taeyong. He was writing diligently, something like sheet music with notes and symbols in the margins. It made Wonwoo curious, but he saved thoughts of his thesis for another time. Taeyong seemed to sense he was being watched, and he looked up into Wonwoo’s eyes.

“What is it?” he asked, setting down the pen and focusing intently on Wonwoo.

He tingled under the vampire’s gaze, probably would have even if he was just a regular human. Taeyong was the kind of guy that Wonwoo would have never approached on his own. He was so confident, so unbelievably attractive, and Wonwoo would need a few drinks and a hard shove from Jeonghan to even say hello. And yet, underneath his chic exterior, Taeyong was kind, polite, hard working. The kind of guy Wonwoo had always been attracted to. It was a little amazing that the universe had brought them together, even if it was under such strange circumstances.

Wonwoo sighed softly and shook himself from his wandering thoughts.

“Well, I have to get you back home tonight, for starters. You also need to-,” he started, but the words died in his throat.

Something in Taeyong’s eyes shifted, dark and predatory under the harsh lights above the table. Wonwoo couldn’t hold his gaze and as he glanced away a strange feeling spread like ice through his chest. This wasn’t like last night. Taeyong didn’t seem scared or helpless or unsure.

He looked like a _real_ vampire.

“Are you alright, Taeyong?”

Taeyong seemed to snap out of it then, and he blinked a few times.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry.” He smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. “So many things are different today. I can see and hear things I couldn’t before, and I guess it takes some getting used to. What were you saying?”

Wonwoo breathed out in a whoosh and smiled hesitantly back.

“Right. So, I have to get you back home. And there’s still the matter of your powers too. I’m afraid there’s almost no information online. I guess it’s going to be a learn as you go kind of thing, but I’d stick with accepted vampire lore just to be safe.”

Taeyong nodded, and the air between them settled back into normalcy.

Except Wonwoo’s heart kept speeding up every time he thought about what else they needed to do tonight. Taeyong’s smile turned almost flirtatious as he stood up, moving until he was just in front of him.

“Is there anything else, Wonwoo?”

His forced himself to breathe in and out twice before he continued.

“I know you need to…drink again,” he said, glancing away as his heart thudded against his ribcage.

“You know I can hear that right?” Taeyong’s voice was low as he moved to straddle Wonwoo in the chair. “You like this.”

Wonwoo’s throat clicked as he swallowed. He did like it, but Taeyong wasn’t supposed to really _know_.

Taeyong ran his hands up his arms before settling them on his shoulders. He leaned a little closer, their bodies pressed together in a line from hip to chest. He looked straight into Wonwoo’s eyes and he felt trapped, like he was falling into a black ocean. He got a weird feeling, like the inside of his head was itchy, then Taeyong looked away and the feeling was gone.

“You’ve liked it for a long time,” he started, breathing a little fast, “I guess vampires really _are_ your thing.”

Wonwoo’s mouth fell open before he could stop himself. He closed it quickly, looking down to where Taeyong’s chest touched his. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. Taeyong looked inside his head, saw things nobody else had _ever_ seen.

 “So, can you _actually_ read my mind?”

“I don’t think so,” he said, rubbing his hand absently over Wonwoo’s shoulders. “It’s more like…impressions? It’s not like I can read your thoughts word for word or see pictures of your life or anything like that. It’s like looking at an abstract painting through frosted glass.”

“That was awfully poetic of you,” Wonwoo said, sliding a hand to Taeyong’s waist as he finally met his eyes again.

Taeyong smiled and moved his hands behind Wonwoo’s neck.

“So, where do you want me to do it?”

Wonwoo pretended to think about it, but he knew. He’d known since the first moment he realized Taeyong was a vampire. He glanced away before Taeyong could see the flush hit his cheeks, spread down his neck to his chest. Taeyong ran his hand up the side of his neck and Wonwoo shuddered and bit his lip.

Taeyong knew too.

He leaned in and let his breath ghost across his neck. He slid his hands down to Wonwoo’s shoulders again, his voice low.

“I’m gonna eat you alive.”

He gripped Taeyong’s hips hard enough to bruise as he ran his tongue over his pulse point. The anticipation was too much, arousal pooling low in his gut. Taeyong seemed to enjoy teasing him, kissing up and down his neck as his heartbeat became more and more erratic. He felt Taeyong smile against his skin, and just the hint of teeth made Wonwoo moan, all semblance of control lost.

He put his hand against Taeyong’s neck and moved him back to crash their lips together. Taeyong moaned into his mouth and he couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips up. Their tongues met in the middle, and Wonwoo almost laughed at how easy it would be for him to bloody up his mouth on Taeyong’s fangs. He let his tongue trace near them, and a thrill went straight to his growing erection. He knew Taeyong could feel all of these things, his thudding heart, his cock growing harder by the second, his immense desire to give the vampire everything.

Taeyong broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Wonwoo’s, panting in the space between them. He gave Wonwoo a quick peck before moving off his lap. He pulled Wonwoo up by his wrist.

“We should probably move this to the bedroom,” he said, and his eyes glowed bright black with desire.

“God, _please_ ,” Wonwoo whispered, and allowed Taeyong to lead the way.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

He let out a little yelp when Taeyong pushed him back onto the bed. Taeyong was strong, _really strong_ , and it made his heart beat just a little harder. He walked forward slowly, his movements almost inhumanly graceful. He crawled on top of Wonwoo, settling himself on his hips before looking down into his eyes. Wonwoo had never been more aroused than he was right then, with Taeyong staring down at him like he was the only person on earth. He ran his hands up Taeyong’s thighs and settled them on his hips.

“I thought you were gonna eat me alive.”

Wonwoo smirked as he tightened his hands on his hips. Taeyong’s eyes turned dark again and he leaned down until his mouth was next to Wonwoo’s ear.

“Oh, I’m going to do more than that. You’ll be begging me to drain you dry before I’m finished with you.”

Wonwoo whined high in his throat and ran his hands up his back. Taeyong kissed him again, running his tongue over his bottom lip before biting down gently.

“ _Please_ -,” Wonwoo gasped into his mouth.

Taeyong growled and kissed down his neck, breathing him in. Wonwoo felt his body shudder on top of him and it went straight to his dick. He felt dizzy, his body burning with desire.

“You smell _so good_ , Wonwoo. You have no idea what it does to me.”

He moved down to the space where neck met shoulder as Wonwoo fisted his shirt. Taeyong kissed him there with something like reverence.

He bit down, and Wonwoo keened.

He felt his own blood hot against his skin. The pain made him let go of Taeyong’s shirt to rake blunt nails down his back. Taeyong groaned against him and rolled his hips. Wonwoo felt the hard press of his cock against his thigh and he couldn’t hold back a gasp. Taeyong’s hand held the back of his neck, keeping him in place as each lick across his skin made pulses of arousal shoot through him.

Taeyong drank enough blood that little black dots like television static appeared in Wonwoo’s vision, and it really should have worried him more than it did. Some kind of vampire magic made his bleeding stop when Taeyong pulled back from his neck, his breathing ragged as gazed down at him. His lips were stained a pretty red, like he was wearing lip tint, and Wonwoo didn’t hesitate to pull him down for a messy kiss.

When they broke apart, Taeyong stared into his eyes as they fluttered open, something like concern coloring his face.

“Are you okay? Did I take too much?”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile softly.

“I’m alright Taeyong. Really. How do _you_ feel?”

Taeyong smiled, and even with blood staining his teeth it was sweet.

“I feel great. Better than ever, but I’d really like to keep doing what we’re doing.”

Wonwoo smirked and bucked his hips up, let Taeyong feel how hard he still was between them.

“I want that too. I want you so bad I can’t think.”

Taeyong sat up and bit his lip, his eyes glazed over with want. His hands moved under Wonwoo’s shirt, tracing his fingers low across his waistband. Wonwoo arched into the touch, pulling his body off the bed just enough for Taeyong to ease his shirt over his head.

Taeyong rid himself of his own shirt before leaning back down, connecting their bodies from hip to shoulder. Wonwoo shivered, the boy above him still cold to his overheated skin. He tangled his fingers in Taeyong’s hair and kissed him again, opening up so Taeyong could lick into his mouth. He could kiss Taeyong for hours, could feel himself growing addicted to his lips and the light metallic taste of blood and the delicate way he had to avoid his fangs. He let himself fall into it for a few minutes, let the urgency become more evident in each kiss before finally pulling back.

Wonwoo moved his hands from Taeyong’s hair to trace over his chest, down the hard planes of his stomach, before coming to a stop over the obvious bulge in his jeans. Taeyong groaned and pressed his hips forward into the touch.

“Taeyong, _please_. I want you. I _need_ you.” He couldn’t keep the little whine out of his voice and he flushed, a little embarrassed at how he sounded.

Taeyong smirked and traced a finger down the middle of his chest, stopping at the button of his jeans.

“I like you being needy,” he murmured as he popped the button one handed, sliding the zipper agonizingly slow. He let his hand ghost over Wonwoo’s cock, just enough sensation to make him gasp. Taeyong moved off his lap so he could slide his clothes off, and once Wonwoo was free he rolled over to his side table to pull out lube and condoms. When he turned back to Taeyong, the vampire was tossing his own clothes off the side of the bed.

He felt his brain short circuit.

Taeyong was like a sculpture, his body strong and pale in the dim light. His eyes were dark with desire but warm, and his blood red hair complimented his blood stained lips. He was absolutely breath taking, and Wonwoo couldn’t hide how much it affected him.

Taeyong smiled softly down at him and settled between his legs. He leaned down to kiss the other side of Wonwoo’s neck, like all he wanted was to feel him squirm beneath him.

Taeyong teased at his neck until Wonwoo was ready to really, _really_ beg, before he finally sat up and uncapped the lube.

He ghosted a finger along the underside of his cock at the same time he traced a slick finger around his entrance, and Wonwoo threw his head back. It felt so good but it wasn’t nearly enough. Taeyong pushed his finger in and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, working both at a gentle pace.

Wonwoo sighed and let the pleasure wash over him. Taeyong seemed to know exactly what Wonwoo liked, and he wondered as heat crashed through his body if the vampire was reading his mind or if he was just that good.

He almost asked, but Taeyong added another finger, and everything narrowed down to just Taeyong. He moved his hand off the sheets and gripped Taeyong’s thigh, squeezing every time he stroked over his cock just right. Wonwoo felt like he was floating, and maybe it was from the blood loss earlier, but everything was so _intense_ , pleasure hitting him like he’d never felt before.

Taeyong added a third finger and curled up into his prostate at the same time, and Wonwoo threw his head back against the mattress as a moan tore itself from his chest.

“Oh my god Taeyong _please_ I-”

Wonwoo couldn’t finish as Taeyong stroked over his dick faster, the feeling of his hands everywhere reducing Wonwoo to a gasping mess on the sheets.

Taeyong finally pulled his fingers out, breathing hard as he stared down at Wonwoo with want. He ripped a condom open with his teeth, rolled it on and slicked himself up in a fluid motion. He would have laughed at how eager Taeyong was if he wasn’t feeling the same urgency thrumming through him. Taeyong lined himself up at his entrance before locking eyes with him. Wonwoo felt like he was falling into them, warm bath water but pitch black. Then Taeyong pushed in and his mind whited out.

He was tight. God, even with the prep it was intense. Wonwoo bit his lip as he willed himself to relax. When Taeyong was fully inside him, he ran his hands up Wonwoo’s arms soothingly and leaned down to kiss him. It was a welcome distraction. Wonwoo broke the kiss to run his tongue along Taeyong’s neck, and the vampire moaned above him. He kissed along Taeyong’s neck until he felt the tremble in his body from holding himself back. He rocked his hips up experimentally, barely concealing a groan at the feeling. He pushed at Taeyong’s chest until he was hovering above him, weight on his hands.

“Please move.”

Taeyong smirked and rocked his hips forward, just enough for Wonwoo to feel a jolt of pleasure, before pulling almost completely out and slamming into him. Wonwoo felt all of him with each thrust, and he threw his head back, moaning uninhibited. Taeyong’s moans echoed his own as he sat up and wrapped Wonwoo’s legs around him, digging his fingers into his hips, adjusting so that each thrust was a little deeper. Wonwoo dug his heels in, urging him on. When he grazed Wonwoo’s prostate he arched off the bed, sound and breath and everything caught in his throat. Taeyong didn’t let up, pounding into him again and again until Wonwoo was dizzy with it.

“ _Please_ -,” he moaned out, not really sure what he was asking for. Taeyong seemed to know, though. He moved a hand off Wonwoo’s hip and grabbed his wrist. The left one, smooth and just pale enough to show bluish-green veins under the skin. Taeyong pounded into him faster and leaned forward just enough to sink his fangs into the skin.

Wonwoo felt the pain, the blood rushing in time with his frantic heartbeat, and he came without warning all over his stomach, his body shuddering with the intensity of it. Taeyong licked across his wrist as he worked Wonwoo through his orgasm, a few drops of blood escaping his tongue to fall onto his skin. Taeyong set his wrist down gently on the sheets and gripped Wonwoo’s hips again as he chased his own pleasure. Wonwoo moaned as Taeyong sped up. He stared up into his eyes as he drug a finger through the come and blood on his stomach.

“Come for me, Taeyong,” he whispered as he licked the mess off his finger, and Taeyong’s hips stuttered as he came with a moan.

Taeyong’s eyes fluttered shut, his chest heaving as he slowed his thrusts. He looked so pretty above him that Wonwoo felt his heart stutter. Taeyong fell forward, almost collapsing on top of him, but he propped himself up just enough to avoid the mess. Wonwoo stroked a hand over his cheek and kissed him.

“That was…uh…wow.”

Taeyong snorted at him.

“How poetic of you Mister Lit Major.”

Wonwoo pushed at his shoulder gently.

“Forgive me. It seems losing a quart of blood coupled with the best orgasm of my life has rendered me incapable of speech.”

Taeyong kissed his cheek and pulled out, tying off the condom and throwing it into the trash before flopping on his side next to Wonwoo.

He ran his hand over Wonwoo’s arm, and it was enough to make him drowsy. He still wasn’t used to staying up all night. Taeyong poked his cheek until his eyes opened.

“Hey, we still have things to do. You can’t sleep yet.”

Wonwoo groaned and turned on his side.

“Just an hour, Taeyong. Can I please sleep for just an hour then I promise we can go.”

Taeyong slid off the bed and grabbed a towel off the floor. He cleaned the mess off Wonwoo quietly before sliding back in bed and pulling the covers over them both.

“An hour, and then we have to go.”

Wonwoo smiled and curled himself into Taeyong’s side, letting the soft sounds of his breathing and his hand carding through his hair lull him to sleep.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

It turned out Taeyong lived in an apartment complex right next to campus, one of those older looking places with really cheap rent but really bad tenants. Wonwoo couldn’t blame him for it, but as they approached his door a shiver crept up his spine. Taeyong didn’t have his keys, but he hadn’t had the time to lock his door either. Wonwoo laced their fingers together as he turned the handle.

“Wait!”

Wonwoo pointed to the door, to a plain sheet of paper taped over the peep hole.

The writing was small but neat, a looping mix of print and cursive:

_Taeyong,_

_I’m so sorry about the other night. I’m sure it’s hard to believe but I really didn’t mean for any of this to happen. Everything happened so fast and I couldn’t just let you die! I didn’t think I’d taken that much from you. I’d say you should get that checked out… but I guess it doesn’t really matter anymore. Despite what happened, I had a really great time, and I’d love to make this up to you!_

_Here’s my number 312-614-X417_

_I’m sure you’ve got a grasp of everything by now, but if you have any questions you can text or call any time._

_Yours,_

_J_

Wonwoo stared at the note for a while longer, shocked at how casually this guy dropped such life changing information. What an asshole. His hand squeezed Taeyong’s and he turned, looking up into his eyes.

“Are you sure you’re going to be safe here? Is there anywhere else you want to go?”

Taeyong’s eyes searched his for a bit before he answered.

“I mean, I do live here. I know it’s not the best, but I am a vampire now. I’m sure I can defend myself.” He smirked, and Wonwoo bumped their shoulders together.

The warm feeling in his chest radiated outward, and he was sure a blush was visible on his face. He kept their shoulders connected in silence.

In spite of everything, the vampire shit and the time they’d spent together, Wonwoo didn’t want him to go. An irrational part of his mind kept screaming that he’d never see Taeyong again after this. That J guy would come for him, those men would come back for him. He’d just decide to leave the city. He didn’t even have the boy’s number. He was standing on a ledge, caught between anxiety and boldness.

He took a breath, turning Taeyong around and placing his hands on his shoulders.

“If you-if you want…” He took another breath, willing the tremble out of his hands. “You can always stay with me. I know you barely know me, but…but I promise I’ll do anything I can to help you and keep you safe.”

Taeyong’s eyes searched his again, hands stoking up Wonwoo’s arms then back down before placing them on his waist.

Wonwoo continued, “It doesn’t have to be forever. Just until you get everything figured out-I mean-you can stay as long as you want-,”

Taeyong kissed him, and it was like fireworks all over again. Wonwoo smiled into it, arms wrapping around the boy tighter as the kiss deepened. When they broke apart, Taeyong was smiling too, fangs just visible in the moonlight.

“I’d really like that, Wonwoo. As long as you’re really okay with it. It seems like ever since I met you things have just been working out, so I might as well stick around to see what happens next.”

Wonwoo nodded too fast, overexcited. He looked away as his cheeks burned. Being this happy was silly. Infatuation wasn’t love. Attraction wasn’t either, but it could get there. They could make something out of this, if they wanted.

And Wonwoo was sure, at least, he wanted to see what they could make together.

So Taeyong went inside and came out with a huge suitcase and a laptop bag in record time. Damn vampire powers. By the time they made it back to Wonwoo’s apartment, the sky was a dark, inky purple. In another hour or so the sun would rise.

Wonwoo flopped onto his bed and rubbed his hands across his face roughly. He was really going to have to figure something out because there was no way he could teach class Monday if he kept this sleep schedule up. He looked at his wrists as he pulled his hands back. The left one was just starting to bruise a soft purple and the right was a sickly yellow green. Well, at least the weather was cool enough that no one would bat an eye at him wearing long sleeves. He hadn’t seen his neck yet, but he knew he’d need a scarf too.

Taeyong came in a few minutes later, dressed in lounge pants and an oversized black tee shirt. Wonwoo sighed and forced himself off the bed so he too could change into sleep clothes. He didn’t bother leaving the room as he pulled on sweats and a white shirt.

“You’re really handsome.”

Wonwoo almost didn’t hear it. When he turned, Taeyong had his face buried in his hands, a light blush across his cheeks. He couldn’t hide a smirk as he climbed in next to the vampire, pulling him flush to his chest and burying his face in his hair.

“Flattery will only get you so far, Taeyong.” He grinned and held him tighter. Taeyong sighed and grabbed one of Wonwoo’s hands. He held it between his own, tracing each of his fingers and the spaces between them.

“I’m gonna have to switch all my classes to night classes now. I don’t even know if they’ll let me. The semester is already half over,” he said softly.

Wonwoo wrapped his hand around Taeyong’s and gave it a little squeeze.

“I said I’d help you any way I could, didn’t I? That includes getting your classes in order,” he said with a yawn, “but it can all wait until tomorrow because I have _got_ to sleep.”

Taeyong squeezed his hand back, his body finally relaxing fully into Wonwoo.

“Thank you. Sweet dreams, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo kissed his hair and let Taeyong trace patterns into his hand as sleep finally claimed him.

Tomorrow, then.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

An Epilogue of sorts, A Few Weeks Later:

 

 

 

 “Meeting Seungcheol might be the most interesting thing about me.”

“Why? Did you meet him at a party or something?”

His head was on Wonwoo’s shoulder and he gazed up at him innocently. Wonwoo smirked.

“Something like that. He really wants to meet you, if you’re ok with it.”

Taeyong got this look, almost fear, before quickly replacing it with blankness.

“Are you sure you want me to meet your friends? How are you going to explain everything to them?”

Wonwoo reached for Taeyong’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

“Of course I want you to meet them. Seungcheol already knows. I uh-I really needed to talk it out with someone while you were asleep that first day. He’s cool with it. I mean, he’s probably the most laid back guy I’ve ever met.”  
  
Taeyong moved up on his elbows and stared into his eyes. Wonwoo got that weird prickly feeling, the one he got when Taeyong was trying to get into his head, and he looked away quickly.

“That’s cheating. Can’t I just tell you about it later?” He pushed at the vampire’s shoulder, and Taeyong grabbed his wrist, pulling him as he fell over so they were on their sides, face to face.

“I’m actually really curious. You better tell me or I’ll be forced to practice my vampire powers on you.”

Taeyong’s smile was so sweet, he felt his heart stutter. Wonwoo smiled until his nose scrunched up. He was sure some lore somewhere would say that the feeling in his chest was just vampire powers, just some weird chemical surge to make him stay so Taeyong could drink his blood. But really, what was love if not that?

Wonwoo flushed hot at his own thoughts. It was a little early for love, but he felt himself on the edge of that metaphorical cliff, ready to jump when the time was right. He leaned forward to kiss Taeyong softly, just a touch of lips, and the vampire sighed and relaxed into him, resting his hand on Wonwoo’s hip.

Yeah. When the time was right.

**Author's Note:**

> The book series Wonwoo is reading is called the Anita Blake Vampire Hunter Series. It's full of action and romance and I really recommend it if vampires and horror are also your thing.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. I truly appreciate your kind messages they make my heart go zoom whoosh zoom.
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tsukkitaeil) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
